The invention relates basically to a flow rate meter. More particularly, the invention relates to an air flow rate meter disposed in the induction tube of an internal combustion engine and includes a movable pivoted element which is displaced by the air flowing through the induction tube in opposition to a restoring force. The relative displacement of the pivoting element becomes a measure of the flow rate through the channel in which the flow rate meter is disposed.
In known flow rate meters of the type described above, the throttling of the air flow causes a vacuum which generates a force that opposes the opening force and thus results in a non-linear measuring characteristic, i.e., the displacement of the measuring element is a non-linear function of the flow rate of the medium. The known apparatus requires other mechanisms to effect linearization of this function.